Rainy Starts and Sunny Outcomes
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: Antonia has had a very rough day; nothing seems to be going right for her. Luckily, she can count on her good friend Matthew to cheer her up. (Platonic, one-sided SpaCan featuring fem!Spain)


**AN: Hello there! It's been a while, huh? I've been so busy with school ending, graduation, prom and the like. I haven't been able to sit down and write for a while! I know I'm probably a bit rusty, so please bare with me! **

**This was a request done for a friend on Tumblr and it turned out a bit longer than I expected! Whether that is a good or bad thing is up to you lovely readers u w u**

**I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

Matthew Williams sighed and sat back on his couch, fiddling with the phone held in his hands. It had been a very uneventful day; no one could hang out with him because they all had engagements throughout the day, his own plans had to be cancelled because Alfred had a terrible hangover from a party he had hosted the night before. The list and reasons why this had been a boring day went on and on, and it irritated Matthew to no end.

His phone suddenly vibrating made him snap into attention. "Holy-" he started to exclaim, as his hand jerked from the shock and his phone flew out of his grasp. Sighing in frustration, but chuckling all the same from his reaction, he got up and went over to retrieve his phone. Picking it up, he Knelt where he stood and flipped it open to see who had texted him.

Staring down at his screen, he saw that it was from Antonia. A small smile graced Matthew's lips as he opened up the text from his good friend. His smile soon drooped when he saw the content of the text.

_'Mattie…I need a hug…it's been such a horrible day! Can you come over por favor?'_

Getting up, Matthew sighed and went over to the kitchen, grabbing his keys and an umbrella; it looked like it was going to rain soon…another negative point in the day. Texting her back quickly, telling her that he'd be over soon, he exited his home and walked to his car, a worried expression on his face.

He hated it when Antonia was sad. She didn't get like that often, but when she did, it was almost heartbreaking for him.

Starting up his car, he couldn't help but to have her on his mind the entirety of his car ride; only stopping his train of thought when he stopped at the store to buy some chocolate for her. He thought that would maybe cheer her up a bit.

After doing that, Matthew only had a little bit more of a way to drive before reaching her home. Once he did, he pulled into her driveway and got out of the car fairly quickly, wanting to check up on her right away.

Fixing himself up a bit as he neared her doorway, he put a small smile on his face and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for her to answer.

It took a few moments, but sure enough, footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, and a few seconds later, Antonia's face was in the window looking down at Matthew.

"Ah Mattie…thank you so much for coming over, amigo…" she said, a weak smile on her face as she opened the door for him so he could enter. "You got here rather quickly, no?" she smirked, knowing that he was probably worried about her. She felt a bit sorry for making him come all this way, but she was grateful nonetheless; she and Mattie had always been very close, and she trusted him more than anyone.

Matthew chuckled and walked inside, trying to hide the light blush on his face. "A-ah…yeah! I guess I did." he said, recomposing himself and turning around to offer her a smile. "I was worried about you, Toni. I wanted to make sure you were alright." he said.

"I…well, I cannot say that I am completely alright." she confessed, her somewhat cheery disposition fading away as the seconds passed. "It has just been a trying day for me…nothing seems to be going my way." she sighed and took Matthew's hand gently, leading him to the other part of the house.

"In any case, let's not just stand here. We can sit down and talk if you want to." she said, bringing him over to the living room area and sitting them both down on a couch.

"I'm sorry you've had such a bad day…if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Matthew said, squeezing her hand after he had gotten comfortable on the couch.

A small smile graced Antonia's features and she nodded, proceeding to tell him about her day and all that had happened to her.

She started off with telling him about her alarm never woke her up and she was late to work; her boss ended up yelling at her and almost firing her because it had happened once before. After work, she got a call from her boyfriend, Lovino, telling her that he had to cancel their plans for tonight because he was being kept overnight for work. One of her good friends was in ill health and in the hospital, so she was worried about her, she had a paper due in the morning that she completely forgot about and on top of all that, she and her brother weren't getting along…again.

After finishing up what she had to say, Antonia gave a weak smile. "Lo siento…that was a lot more than I probably should have said. You are probably annoyed that I dumped all of that on you." she said, giving Matthew an apologetic look.

Shaking his head, Matthew smiled at her. "No, no. I'm not annoyed at all. I'm here for you, remember?" he said. "You had a rough day and I'm sorry that things didn't work out in your favor…but remember that tomorrow is a brand new day, and you can start fresh again."

A small sigh escaped her lips and Antonio nodded. "I guess so." she said, feeling a bit better.

There was a few moments of silence, then Matthew remembered he'd gotten chocolate for her. "Oh! I just remembered…I got you this!" he said, reaching over and grabbing the bar from the side table. He handed it to her and smiled. "I know it's not much, but I thought it would make you feel a bit better at least."

Taking the chocolate from him, a small laugh leaving her mouth, Antonia thanked him. "Just having you here with me is more than enough, but thank you Mattie." she said, opening it up and taking a piece. "Want any?" she asked, offering him some.

He thought for a moment, then decided to take her up on the offer. Taking a piece, he nibbled on it and sat back, relaxing. Now that she was feeling a bit better, he was too.

After a bit more talking, the two found themselves sitting next to each other in comfortable silence, Antonia's head resting on Matthew's shoulder and Matthews arm over hers. Cuddling together like that, all their cares and worries seemed to vanish away with the rain clouds they didn't even notice were hovering in the sky for the entirety of the visit.

"Thank you for coming to see me." Antonia finally said after a while, breaking the silence and bringing Matthew out of his thoughts. "It really means a lot to me, you know." she smiled, lifting her head off of his shoulder a bit to look at him.

"It's no problem." he replied, looking down at her and smiling softly. His heart picked up its pace a bit as he continued to look at her. Her eyes held such sincerity, such life. He loved those eyes. But there were things that were better left unsaid at times like these and with such people; he didn't want to upset her more by telling her about the feelings he'd harbored for such a long time. Besides, he didn't think Lovino would appreciate him coming onto his girlfriend.

"Even so, I am very lucky to have a friend like you, Mattie." she said, placing a small kiss to his cheek and giggling when he turned a bright red at the action.

Still a bit stunned, Matthew chuckled along with her, trying to will the blush off of his face. Why did he have to get so flustered at small actions like that? It was embarrassing…he wished he was able to hide his emotions better.

Trying to play off his prior state of stupor, Matthew went to check his watch for the time, nonchalantly letting out a sigh. Looking at the device on his wrist, his eyes widened as he looked at the time. It was already close to being 11! How the time flew.

"Oh gosh…it's getting late!" he said, sitting up carefully so as not to knock Antonia over. Sitting up straight herself, she checked her own watch and nodded.

"I didn't even realize we'd been sitting here for so long!" she said, standing up and stretching.

"Well, I did get here a bit late anyways…" he said, also getting up and straightening himself out. "And we did talk for a while…I'm not surprised we lost track of time!"

Nodding in agreement, Antonia smiled and silently held out her hand once more to Matthew. "I'll walk with you to your car." she said.

"O-oh, alright! If you really want to." Matthew replied, taking her hand and hoping she didn't notice him blushing again. He really needed to control that.

In a comfortable silence, the two walked to Antonia's front door where Matthew grabbed his umbrella once more and opened the door. Walking outside, they ventured over to his car and stopped in front of it, neither moving for a few moments.

"Well. I guess I'll talk to you soon, then?" Antonia asked, looking at Matthew briefly, letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, definitely." Matthew said in reply, looking back at her and smiling cheerily at her.

Returning the smile, Antonia nodded and pulled the other into a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you again." she said through his shirt, voice muffled by the fabric.

"You're welcome, Toni."

And with that being said, they let go of each other, Antonia backing away so that Matthew could get into his car and make the drive back to his own home.

* * *

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read this! **

**Reviews and critiques are always welcome/wanted so that I may get better at writing.**

**Have a wonderful day! **


End file.
